


get ready for daddy’s second round of 2% milk

by ShirosNotFuckingDeadSurpriseBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Lactation, Sex Pollen, Smut, hints of klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosNotFuckingDeadSurpriseBitch/pseuds/ShirosNotFuckingDeadSurpriseBitch
Summary: It was a regular day in alluras space ship. The members were all prepeing for their next fight against zarkon. Each memebr had maybe at the very most a few hours of sleep. Lace especially was exchasted. He decided he needed a break from everyne around him . He needed to clear his head.alone.





	

It was a regular day alluras space ship. The members were all prepeing for their next fight against zarkon. Each memebr had maybe at the very most a few hours of sleep. Lace especially was exchasted. He decided he needed a break from everyne around him . He needed to clear his head.

alone.

He treked back to alluras pool, to where he knew he’d be alone. Once he had his swim attaire, entered the elevator to think about keith’s hot bod. Right before the leevator doors close, a hand struck between them. Wait no, not a hand, a hoof.

Lance glanced up, hoping thaat it would be keith again, but instead was greated by a nice soothing moo.

“Kalteneker?”

The cow slowly walks into the elevator, along side lance. Lance started crying giant fucking ball ass balls of ghibli tears. The contained the salt of 1000 galran tears. 

“Holy shit Kaltentekker, you just reminded me of home. You’re smooth, lsucious body brings tears to my eyes. If only I could take you home with me, and not be trapped in space.”

Kaltennzeter eyes Lance with a glowy look. Perhaps sensing the man’s inner termoil.

With a suggestive moo, the bovine made h3r way towards him. Suddenly. Kalternaaker stats swayying back and forht. Her ears and udders swaying back and forth in a syncronized dance. 

Her udders start spewing cosmic dust. The lights begin to waiver as Lance’s conciousness follows along wit it. He feels himself falling to the ground, making contact with some suspicous fluids. He takes a whif, and suddenly has an intense desire to suck it up off the groud.

Why am I like this? This fluid .. what is it, it’s making my body all hot. What is it?”

HE can feel his arousal com to life (wake m up)

Suddenly, the lights turn back on and lance groans. Lances sight is blurry, be he can feel a presence before him.

Lance attempts to feel his surroundings, only to be greated by what seems like a chilli dog from red robins.

He feels around to properly assess the situation, his body still aching with this new need. 

“K-kalteneker, is that you? Moo if you’re here,”

The reply was thick and juicy moan, and it sent shivers down his lithe spinal collum.

“Lance… you said you wanted home, and your gonna get it,” Kalternecker says with a steamy look.

Lance suddenly feels the room get 1000 degrees longer. The shlong he’s touching suddenly brings itself to life, coating his face in a glossy cream. 

“I know how much you like facials”

And then kaltenecker syas, “Get ready for daddy’s second round of 2% milk.” He raises his now well oiled,muscled humanoid arms. “I’m not like the other skim milk boiz.”

And then ;ance responed, “YeAH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”

kALTENEZER PROCEEDS TO WRAP HIS CHILZZLED thighs around lances well seasoned hips. Kaletenezer proceeds to moo into the abyss around him, while grabbing lances golden globes. Two more arms, sprout out of his nips with a pop. They grab Lances own pepperonis and yanks them real good. 

“Kachow,” kaltenezer whispers into his ear.

Lance reaches the peak of euphoria as Kaltenezer slams his big hamburger dong into lance’s awaiting flesh mounds. 

He nuts 5 gallons of milk onto the elevtor floor, and screams,

“Oh, KALTENEKER! FUCK YES, OH, BABY, HIT MY CREAMER LIKE YOUMEAN IT!”

With five ore thrusts they were both pretty much fucking dead. The only noise that filled the elevator roomm, were the sweet sounds of the cuban boy and the delicious squirts of the furry.

It was all over too soon. With one final ejaculation, both boys were spent and obliterated as zarkon attacked the ship. 

Lance died in bliss while keith died in shiro’s arms. Pidge probably went to whre rover is right now. Hunk is currently eating shitty cookies inthe other realm, Allura is with the 3 mice in a forever non stop illusion of her mice carnival. Coran has no mustache.

**Author's Note:**

> never collab on a fic at 4am.
> 
> unbetaed.
> 
> :EDIT: Now with 666 words
> 
> expect more in this voltron fic saga in the future.


End file.
